Save Jackie
by DanaHeeroDuoMax
Summary: It's a year after they killed Victor, Jack did not die, and this is like a sequle to the movie. So please R&R thank you.
1. The dream

Save Jackie

Summery: This is after the movie, Jack didn't die, he came close but he didn't. This is like a second movie I'm making. So I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the four brothers, I just didn't like the fact that Jack died, so don't sue me for useing them because I don't own them, but I wished I owned Jack, but I don't.

Wornning: This will be rated r for vilance, cussing, rape, and touture. If you don't like this stuff don't read, I also have some spelling problems so if anyone read's this and want's to be my Beta reader by all means please I could use one.

Chapter 1: The Dream.

Jack was on the cold snow that was just getting colder he screamed in pain "Bobby." Bobby was inside the house shotting at the one's that had shot Jack, and were shotting at him and his other brother's in the house. Bobby didn't answer him, he turned to lay on his back he was crying in pain he screamed again "Bobbu!" This time Bobby did answer "Jack hold on." Bobby and Angel ran out of bullets but so did the other guy's. Bobby ran out of the house and threw a brick at the guy's head. He fell on the ground, Bobby got on him and starte to beat the shit out of him. Angel jumped threw the window up stairs to attack the guy that was getting up to shot Bobby. A van was coming, Jack saw it, he tryed to speak but he was in to much pain, and he felt him life slip away from him. He didn't want to die, and he deffently didn't want to die alone. He wanted Bobby with him when he went. Jerry crashed into the van that was going for Bobby just as Angel had grabed him. Jerry got out of the car, they came running up to Jack. Bobby sat in front of Jack, he keepet telling Jack to stay with him, to keep breathing. Sofi was calling for an ambulence, Jack felt his life go, he smiled a little when Bobby called him a little fairy again. He submitted to the darkness that was coming at him, he stoped breathing. And for three minute's he was dead.

Jack jumped awake in his room, he was sweating, and breathing hard. He looked at his clock it was 3:00 A.M. There was a knock on his door, he said in a horse voice "Come in." Bobby opend the door, "Hey Jackie, you okay." Jack nodded. Bobby came in and sat down by Jackie. He put his hand on Jack's forehead "Well no fever. That's good. Another nightmare Cracker Jack." Jack smiled a little "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"I know, but I enjoy calling you that Fairy" Bobby got up and tucked Jackie in bed like he was a little kid. He went to the door and started close it as he left Jackie stoped him "Bobby." Bobby looked at him and asked "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you saved me."

"Jack, I'll alway's save you, and I'll alway's be there for you when ever you call. I'll be down stairs talking to Angle." He closed the door, and headed down the stairs. Jackie thought 'I know you'll alway's save me.' Jack smiled as he fell into a peace full sleep.

AN: Sorry it was so short, the next one will be longer. I hope. Well, I hope I get alot of reviews. I like it when people like my story's. This is my first four brother fic. But I've down a couple for gundam wing so. I hope this one goes well. Bye.


	2. The next day

Save Jackie

Summery: This is after the movie, Jack didn't die, he came close but he didn't. This is like a second movie I'm making. So I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the four brothers, I just didn't like the fact that Jack died, so don't sue me for useing them because I don't own them, but I wished I owned Jack, but I don't.

Wornning: This will be rated r for vilance, cussing, rape, and touture. If you don't like this stuff don't read, I also have some spelling problems so if anyone read's this and want's to be my Beta reader by all means please I could use one.

Chapter 2: The Next Day.

At 8:35 Jack woke up, the sun was shining through the shade's. He stood up, he heared noises downstairs. It was probably just Bobby, Angel, Jerry, Sofi, and Camille Jerry's wife working on the house. They had finished the repairs, but they were painting the living room today. He walked downstairs in his boxer's. He walked in the living room. Yep, Bobby was painting the wall across from where Jack was standing. Jerry came in the living room with breakfast. Camille came in after him with some drinks, looked at Jack and said, "Good morning Jack." The other's looked at him. "Hey Jackie." Bobby said, he walked over to Jack, he had white paint on his left hand, and paint on his working pant's. "Let's eat first then you need to take a shower and head to school." Jack went back to collage, Jack wanted to do something with his life, other then just be in a band, because the way it was going, he was never going to be in a band. Or be a big rockstair. So he desided he wanted to go to collage. This way he can have any job he want's. He smiled at Bobby and nodded. The other's looked at them. They all sat down at the table and started to eat. Well Camille didn't. She grabed something, kissed Jerry goodbye, and headed to work. "So Jackie, whatcha going to learn about today?" Jerry asked. "Well, I've got Algebra today, and chemistry, that's all. I'll be home early."

"Well that's good." Angel said "When you get home you can get changed and we can go play some hocky, some guy's changled us this morning to a hocky game." Jack smiled "Okay, it sound's good." Jack got up after he ate and headed up stairs. He got in the shower. The other's started to paint again. After his shower he put on a black shirt, blue jeans, white teena shoes, and his black jacket. He ran down stairs and headed out the door "I'm leaving bye." He waved bye to everyone as he closed the door. He started to walk to the bus stop that was not far, it took him to a subway where he got on to go to collage. A black van had been parked outside the house, in the van were three men. Two in the front one in the back, sat watching the house. "So, which one is he. Ms. Sweet want's the youngest brother." The guy in the passanger side of the van asked.

"There." The guy in the back pointed to Jack as he headed down the sreet to the right. They followed him with there eye's until he went around the corner. "Now remember what she said, she said that some of her guy's chalenged the Mercer brother's to a hocky game after Jack got home. And they planend to hurt Jack while they did play hocky, just to see how much his brother's cared about him." The other two nodded. They couldn't wait until Jackie got home.

AN: Well I hope this is longer then the last one. And I hope y'all enjoyed it.


	3. The hocky game

Save Jackie

Summery: This is after the movie, Jack didn't die, he came close but he didn't. This is like a second movie I'm making. So I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the four brothers, I just didn't like the fact that Jack died, so don't sue me for useing them because I don't own them, but I wished I owned Jack, but I don't.

Wornning: This will be rated r for vilance, cussing, rape, and touture. If you don't like this stuff don't read, I also have some spelling problems so if anyone read's this and want's to be my Beta reader by all means please I could use one.

Chapter 3: The hocky game.

Jackie did good in school. He got home just on time, he walked in his brother's were grabing there hocky stick's and ice skates. Jack walked in, "Hi." He said. "How'd school go." Jerry asked.

"It went okay."

"Jack go get ready." Bobby said, Jack nodded and headed up stairs. A few minute's later Jack came running downstair's skate's in hand, he grabed his hocky stick and headed outside to the car that Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were waiting for him. He got in and they headed to the park where they play hocky. The guy's in the black van followed them.

They got to the park and got out, they sat on the bench in front of the frozzen lake, they started to put there skate's on. The guy's that changled them were wearing red. They showed up not to long after Bobby and the other three were on the ice. The guy's had set it up, they had come earlyer and broke some of the ice up. They made sure that Jack would fall threw it. They got on the ice and started a game. Jack had the puck, two of the guy's went after Jack. One guy on the left side of him, the second guy on his right. Bobby said "Jackie pass it here." Jack passed it to Bobby, but the guy's didn't leave his side's. Some of the other guy's went after Bobby so Bobby and his other brother's wouldn't get suspicious. They gided Jack to that spot where they ice was thiner then the rest. Thank's to them. Jack didn't know how to swim. When he lived with his parent's his mother tried to drown him, so he never learned to swim, his brother's and mother know but no one else. Jack was a little embarrassed about it. He tryed to go the other way but they blocked it. He didn't understand what was going on. They left his side five second's before he hit the thin ice in the back and fell through. He did fall right through. He grabed onto the ice to help him back up but his skate's were pulling him down because of there waight. He screamed "Bobby." Bobby stoped in an instent. He looked up to see where Jack was. As Jack tryed to pull himself up the ice broke more. Bobby saw him, he skated to him, Jack's grip sliped and he went under the water. Bobby got to his hand's and knee's he put his hand in the water to grab his brother. "Jerry go get a blanket now." He ordered. Jerry's house was not far from here. Jerry got off the ice, threw his skate's off and started to run for his house, not getting his other shoes on. Bobby feeled around. "Angel, got to the car and started up, turn the hetter on high." Angel nodded and went to do that, kicking his skate's off as well. Bobby finally grabed one of Jack's flaying arm's. He pulled him up. He got him to the surface and draged him out of the water. Jack was breathing hard, trying to cetch his breath from holding it so long. He was shaking. Bobby helped him up and got him to the bench, he helped Jack get his skate's off. He went to the car. Jerry ran back with a thick blanket. He ran to Jack and wrapped it around him as they sat him on the seat in the passanger seat of the car. Bobby tryed to worm him up. "Angel, you and Jerry are sitting in the back." Angel and Jerry nodded. They got in the back after they got there stuff. They didn't say anything to those guy's they were playing with. Bobby got this feeling that it was them that did this.

After they pulled up the drive way Bobby got out letting Angel and Jerry out. "Angel, go start the bath, make the water as hot as you can with out burning your self okay. Jerry go get some clean dry clothe's for Jackie." They headed off. Bobby went around the car and helped Jack out of the car. Jack was shaking, he's lip's were turning blue. Bobby helped Jack upstairs to the bathroom. Angel had the bath water as hot as he could get it with out turning Jack into a lobster. Bobby helped Jack take his clothe's off. Then he helped him in the bathtube. "Jack stay here okay. Try and get worm. Angel Jerry I need to talk to you too." Jerry put Jack's clean clothe's on the toilet. They closed the bathroom door, leaving it open just a crack. "I get the feeling that those fucker's that changled us, did this. They broke up the ice so Jack would fall in."

"How do you know."

"Because they were watching us. And not helping."

"Yeah, but there are lot's of people like that."

"Yes, but they made sure that Jack fell in the water. I was watching, I saw. They made sure Jackie fell in through the ice." They all nodded.

An hour later Jack was resting in bed. Bobby had helped him change into some clean clothes. Jack felt better. He was still a little cold. Angel turned the hetter on as he went downstairs to help Jerry with dinner. Bobby looked outside the window. The black van was back outside there house.

"Well." The driver said.

"Well, let's call Miss. Sweet." The guy next to the driver guy.

"Good idea." He took out his cell phone and called her. "Yeah." A women's voice sounded on it, she did not sound happy "Hello, yes, we have what you wanted to know."

"Good, how much do they love Jackie."

"As far as we can tell, if Jackie scream's for them, they'll drop everything to save him. And by the way that Bobby act's, he'll run threw fire for him. He'd die for Jackie."  
"Good. I want Jackie. And I want him tomarrow night."

"Yes Miss.-" She hung up on him. "Well?" The guy in the back asked. "She want's us to take him tomarrow." They nodded.

A/N: I'm trying my best, I hope you like this one. And I've been enjoying my review's I've been getting. Thank you, keep them coming.


	4. The Kidnapping

Save Jackie

Summery: This is after the movie, Jack didn't die, he came close but he didn't. This is like a second movie I'm making. So I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the four brothers, I just didn't like the fact that Jack died, so don't sue me for useing them because I don't own them, but I wished I owned Jack, but I don't.

Wornning: This will be rated r for vilance, cussing, rape, and touture. If you don't like this stuff don't read, I also have some spelling problems so if anyone read's this and want's to be my Beta reader by all means please I could use one.

Chapter 4: The Kidnapping.

An hour later Jack was feeling much better. He got up and started to put on some sock's. Angel came up the stairs, he knocked on the door Jack looked at it and said, "Come in."

Angel opened the door a little, he poked his head inside. "Hey, dinner's ready if you're hungry."

"I'm starving. I'll be done in a minute."

"Okay, we'll wait to say grace until you come down."

"Okay." Angel closed the door and walked back downstairs. Jack got up from his bed where he was sitting and headed downstairs. He came in the kitchen, Angel, Jerry, and Bobby were waiting for him. Sofi was there too.

Jack came up to the table as they all held hands and Bobby said "Thank you lord for this food we're about to eat, and thank you for keeping us together, and thanks for making sure Jackie didn't get sick Amen." Everyone said Amen after Bobby did. Jack was smiling, he was happy that his brother's cared. They sat down and started to eat.

"Hey Jackie how's it been going at school?" Jerry asked.

"Okay, I've been getting A's and B's. I have a test coming up tomorrow. I'm a little nervous about that." Jack smiled. The rest of the night they ate in silence. After dinner Jack went upstairs to go to bed. So did the other's, they were all tired.

The next day Jack came downstairs, he was readying to go to school. As he was going out the door his brother Bobby stopped him "Hey Cracker Jack wait up."

Jack stopped and looked at Bobby. "Bobby please don't call me that."

"Jack, on your way home, stop by the hardware store, and pick up two bucket's of white paint, and three small paint brush's okay." Jack nodded. Then left for school.

Two hour's later Jack headed to the hardware store, he had finished early because all he had was test. He hoped he had passed. Because if he didn't, then he can't go on to the next year, so he was really stressed.

He bought what Bobby wanted and headed on home. The guy's from the van had followed him, as Jack was coming around the corner, onto the block where his house was on. The guy that sat in the back of the van came up behind Jack and hit him in the back of the head with his fist that had brass knuckles on.

Jack dropped the bag's he was holding with a loud thump. The guy that sat in the passenger side of the van picked Jack up and threw him over his shoulder. Bobby and Angel had been near the door when they heard a thump. Bobby went outside, he saw a van drive away, in the van they had put Jack in the back of it.

He was gagged, tied up, and had a blind fold on. Bobby saw the bag's. He ran down the street, he looked at the receipt, that was on the ground near one of the bucket's of paint. Angel and Jerry came out of the house soon after Bobby looked at the reacite. As they walked up to him he said "Jack."

"No, Bobby, I'm Angel, and the loser next to me is Jerry." Jerry hit the back of Angel's head.

"No, the black van that drove away has Jackie."

"How do you know this?" Jerry asked.

"This is the stuff I sent Jackie to buy, this stuff's here, he's not. And I just saw a black van drive off."

"Okay, so Jackie's gone? Who would want him?" Angel asked. Bobby shook his head, he didn't know, but he was going to find out if it was the last thing he did.

In a room that had gray wall's, a white door, and only a metal chair in the middle of the room stood a woman. She was by herself. She was wearing high heeled shoes, a short black skirt, a tight leather red shirt that showed off most of what she had, it had ties that pulled it together, but was far enough apart to show her black silk bra. She had red lip stick, and dark eye lashes the made her cold blue eyes stand out. She had long black hair that was in a bun. She also had a knife with a gold handle in it.

The door opened, then the men from the van came in. two were dragging Jack that was fighting back. He had woken up as they sat him in the chair. They untied his hands and put them by his side and cuffed them to the chair. He struggled.

"Take the blind fold off." She ordered, the guy on the left of Jack took it off. He looked up at the women. "And the gag."

The guy on the right of Jack took the gag out. "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked her.

"I'm Stacy Sweet, Victor's wife. And this is my home." Jack looked surprised. "Now I want to know who killed my husband?" Jack didn't speak.

A/N: I hope y'all don't mind the ending to this chapter. If anyone has an idea to what Stacy should do to Jack just send it to me in the reviews, and if it's good enough I just might use it. So thank you, and good bye.


	5. Torture and clues

Save Jackie

Summery: This is after the movie, Jack didn't die, he came close but he didn't. This is like a second movie I'm making. So I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the four brothers, I just didn't like the fact that Jack died, so don't sue me for useing them because I don't own them, but I wished I owned Jack, but I don't.

Wornning: This will be rated r for vilance, cussing, rape, and touture. If you don't like this stuff don't read, I also have some spelling problems so if anyone read's this and want's to be my Beta reader by all means please I could use one.

Chapter 5: Torture, and clue's.

For an hour she's been asking him the same quistion, and Jack's been giving her the same answer. "Go fuck your self." One of the guy's hit him across the face. He had a split lip, a black eye, and some brusing on his cheeks. He also had a few brused ribs and a cut on his right hand. "Jack, I'm pretty sure the one that killed my husband is Bobby. Am I right or wrong?"

"I don't know." Of course Jack was lieing, he did know. Because after Jack woke up Bobby filled him in on what happend. Including the part where he told the cop he was banging his wife. Jack thought that was funny.

He was pulled from his thought's when he got hit again from his left. After that blow Jack passed out. "Well that's great. Listen, take him to the cell in the bassment, and after he wake's up send one of those gay guy's that work for me to rape him. Okay, I got to go." He headed out. The two guy's dragged Jack to the bassment and threw him on the floor, then left closing and locking the door.

Bobby, Angel, and Jerry had been looking for something for an hour at least. Angel and Jerry were tired, so they desided to head home, they tried to get Bobby to come with them but he wasn't going to stop until he found out where his brother was, and who took him. So, Angel and Jerry went home. Bobby walked back to where he found the bucket's of paint and paint brush's. He looked across the street, there was a small house, it was big enough for someone two live there. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minute's he knocked again. An old man with a walker answered the door "Hello."

"Hi, I wanted to ask you some quistion?"

"Why?"

"Well, my brother went missing, I think he was kidnapped just right across the street from this house. I wanted to know if you saw anything."

"Maybe I did. But then again, maybe I didn't." Bobby got it. He took out his walite and took out two twenty dollar bills "Okay, if you tell me what I want to know, I'll give you this money." The old man eye'd the money greedly. "Come in, come in soney." Bobby came in closing the door behind him. "Have a seat." He showed Bobby to the couch. Bobby sat down "Know, mister did you see anything?"

"Yes I did?"

"What?"

"Well, this black van came up to this boy, he looked to be about 19, maybe 20. Well three guy's got out of the van and went behind the boy and knocked him out. They put him in the van, and drove off." He put out his hand. "Now, the money."

"Wait, did you see anything else, like the lisen's plate of the van."

"Yes, but I can't remember what it said." Bobby got up. He knew what happend but he had no way of knowing who owned the van. He gave the man the money and left.

Bobby was heading home when he got an idea. He turned around and headed to the library. By the library was a pay phone. Bobby walked into it and called Angel at home. "Hello."

"Hey Angel it's Bobby."

"Bobby where are you?"

"I'm at the library."

"The library. What are you doing there?"

"I got a tip about a black van, I'll tell you more later bye." He hung up. Angel was going to say something when the phone clicked off.

Bobby went into the library. He sat at one of the computer's. He pushed the button to turn it on. He looked at the surch, and put in 'All owners of a black van.' A list popped up. It was in alphabect order. Bobby started to look through it. For two hour's he looked through the name's, trying to see a name that would sound like someone who would have a reson to kidnappe Jack. Bobby bacame wide eye'd when he saw a name. It was 'Sweet, Suesen.' Bobby had never heared of her. But she sheared Victor's last name, and if she was related to him, she'd have a reson to get back at them. 'But why Jackie' Bobby asked him self. And then it dawned on him, 'Of couse, it would be hard to get Angel, Jerry and my self, so go after Jackie, and knowing that we'd die for him, of couse we'd come. Okay Suesen Sweet. We'll be there.' He wrote her name down, and the address that went with it. He got up, and headed home, to tell his brother's, and to get his gun's. It had started to rain outside. By the time he got home he was socked.

A/N: Sorry for the crapy ending for this chapter. I hope y'all like it.


	6. The Raping

Save Jackie

Summery: This is after the movie, Jack didn't die, he came close but he didn't. This is like a second movie I'm making. So I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the four brothers, I just didn't like the fact that Jack died, so don't sue me for useing them because I don't own them, but I wished I owned Jack, but I don't.

Wornning: This will be rated r for vilance, cussing, rape, and touture. If you don't like this stuff don't read, I also have some spelling problems so if anyone read's this and want's to be my Beta reader by all means please I could use one.

Chapter 6: The Raping

Jack was sitting on a bed that was at the far side of the room. He had his back against the wall. He was singing to himself. "I don't mind if it rain's or freezes. Long as I got my plasict Jesus, riding on the dashbored. Comes in  
color's pink and pleasant, glows in the dark-" Just then the door opend, a guy came in. He a little shorter then Jack. He reminded Jack of Bobby. He was strong, he had more muscile's then Bobby did. And he wasn't nice. Of couse Bobby's only nice to the people he like's. Like Jack.

The guy walked over to Jack, he reached out to grabed Jack's right arm. Jack moved out of the way. But the guy grabed him anyway. He said "You and me are  
going to have fun tonight." Jack didn't like how he said that. Jack tried to  
fight him off, he was just to strong. The guy went down and started to remove  
Jack's pant's. Jack screamed for him to let him go. Jack kicked him. He  
backed off. Then came back and slapped Jack across his right check. He fell down.

That hit made Jack dizzy. As he was trying to to think straight, the guy had  
pulled Jack's pant's and boxer's down. Jack started to fight again when he saw  
the guy in front of him start to take his pant's and boxer's off. Jack just  
wasn't strong enough. Jack was crying already and the guy hadn't even gotten  
started. He grabed Jack's leg's and thrust into his entrance with such force.  
That's when Jack cried out in pain. He was in pain, he was crying. In fact he  
wasn't just crying, but he was sobbing.

The guy only laughed. He said "No one's going to save you. I bet your  
brother's are having a party now that you're gone. They never cared about you."  
Jack was scared that he might be right. But he knew that he wasn't. His  
brother's loved him, didn't they. After what seemed like for ever the guy  
screamed as he climaxed. And Jack passed out from the pain. The guy pulled out  
of him, he got dressed and left. Leaving Jackie the way he was. Jack was  
shaking, even though he was asleep he was shaking.  
-  
Bobby had told his brother's every thing he found out. Then they got there  
gun's. "I'm going to kill that Bitch." Bobby said. "We're going to help."  
Angel and Jerry said at the same time. They were pissed. And they wanted their  
brother back. Miss. Sweet wanted them, well she's going to get them.

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer.   
Tell me how you'd like this story to end. That will help me get some idea's on  
how I should end it.


	7. The Rescue

Save Jackie

Summery: This is after the movie, Jack didn't die, he came close but he didn't. This is like a second movie I'm making. So I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the four brothers, I just didn't like the fact that Jack died, so don't sue me for useing them because I don't own them, but I wished I owned Jack, but I don't.

Warnning: This will be rated r for vilance, cussing, rape, and touture. If you don't like this stuff don't read, I also have some spelling problems so if anyone read's this and want's to be my Beta reader by all means please I could use one.

Chapter 7: The Rescue

Bobby, Jerry, and Angel were sitting in the car watching Miss. Sweet's house. When they felt it was a good time to go, they got out of the car and headed for the house. Gun's in hand. They got up close to it, they heared some guy's talking in the front room. "Hey, how'd it go, was it fun."

"Yes, the kid wouldn't stop screaming, he begged me to stop. But I wouldn't, but then he passed out from the pain." They laughed. Bobby got a pretty good idea who they were talking about. "Jerry, you and Angel go to the back of the house, I have the front." They nodded and headed that way.

Bobby went to the front door, kicked it in and put his shot gun in the guy's face. "Who screamed for you to stop?" He asked, all cool and calm. The other two guy's had there hand's up. "Umm. I didn't get a name, but he was thin, long brown hair, he was young."

"Good." He shot one of the guy's, then pointed it to the guy that had raped Jack. "Where's Jackie?" He asked.

"He-he's in the basement, there." He pointed to the door. "Good, now be a good dog and die." He shot him as well. He ran to the door, it wouldn't open so he kicked it in, he started to run down the stair's "Jack, Jackie you down here?" Jack had woken up a few minute's ago. He had just finished putting his pant's on. He had heared the door open and ran to the corner, but then he heared Bobby's voice "Bobby." He said in a horse voice. Bobby got down there and saw him "Jackie." Jack got up and ran to him. They hugged, "You okay?" Bobby asked, he looked at Jack's face, he had a black eye and bloodie lip, his cheek's were tear streaked. "I'm fine Bobby."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"Okay, good let's get out of here."

Jerry and Angel had gotten inside from the back door. They headed upstair's. They were hearing voice's, a man and woman's. "Yes Miss. Sweet."

"Did he have fun raping Jackie?"

"Yes Miss. Sweet."

"Good, now get out of here."

"Yes Miss. Sweet." The guy headed out, he closed the door, then turned around, Angel had a gun in his face. "Hi." He shot him. Miss. Sweet turned to look at the door and Angel and Jerry came in. Bobby had heared the gun, he walked up the stair's with Jack. They walked into the room. "So you must be Victor Sweet's." Bobby stoped there, she finished for him "Wife."

"Right. So are you the better half."

"It's funny, everyone was scared of him, but he was scared of me, so why wasn't I in charge. He had this I'm the man thing, so I let him be in charge, he was taking order's from me, and his guy's were taking order's from him. They had no idea that I was even around, we had two house's. This house, and the one he worked at. And now I plan to get revenge for him. So let's go outside to my garden, I have a nice place back there for us to fight." She walked past them and down the stair's. Out the back door into the garden, her men had just dug up a grave for the one that lost to go in. Bobby and the other's followed, Bobby said, "Angel watch him." Jack walked back to Angel. He walked out there and took off his jacket, took his gun's off and set them down. "Okay, let's fight."

-To be continued.-

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had a block in my head so I was having a hard time thinking of what to do. I hope you liked it.


	8. The Fight

Save Jackie

Summery: This is after the movie, Jack didn't die, he came close but he didn't. This is like a second movie I'm making. So I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own any of the four brothers, I just didn't like the fact that Jack died, so don't sue me for useing them because I don't own them, but I wished I owned Jack, but I don't.

Warnning: This will be rated r for vilance, cussing, rape, and touture. If you don't like this stuff don't read, I also have some spelling problems so if anyone read's this and want's to be my Beta reader by all means please I could use one.

Chapter 8 The Fight

Jack's POV

'Why was Bobby doing this, all I want to do is go home.' I thought, I kept watching Bobby getting hit, she was good that's for sure. I didn't know if Bobby was going to win or not, it looked like this might be the end for him. Oh no, that bitch, she's going to win. I can't watch. But if I look away Bobby will think I'm a scared, well I am, but I can't let him think that. I keep watching Bobby get the crap beat out of him.

Bobby's POV

Damn she's good, I just can't seem to get a hit in. I look to Jack, I can't die. That will only be letting Jackie down. I'm knocked to the ground, and just as it looks like I might lose the bitch opens her mouth to speak. "You know, I can't wait to have you barried in that hole, because then I can kill Angel and Jerry, and my men can have fun with sweet Jack." She laughed. Oh she's going to pay. I sweep my leg and knock her off her feet, and get back up and start kicking the shit out of her. "Don't you ever...Talk... About...My brother...Again...Whore." I say imbetween kick's to her stomich and face. She's down for the count, she coughs up some blood. And Just lay's there. "Take her away boys. You're boss, has just lose." They seem happy as he pick her up and throw her in the hole. I walk back to Jack. "Okay Jackie, let's go home." I turn him around and walk back the other way, Angel has my jacket and guns, which is a good thing. We get in the car and it's a silent drive home. But there's still one more thing to do, I say to myself as I look in the rear view mirror at Jackie who's look outside his window. When we got home, I said by to Jerry who needed to go home to his wife and kids, and Angel went upstairs with Sofi. Jack went to his room. A few minute's later I came up. I knocked on his door, no answer, I knocked again. This time Jack opend the door "Hey Bobby." Jack said in a soft voice. "Mind if I come in?" I asked. "Sure." He moved back to sit on his bed. I came in and closed the door. "Do you want to talk about what happend." Jack just shook his head no. I sat on the bed next to him, I wasn't going to push. I was sure the harder I pushed the more Jack would close himself off. "Jackie, what happened back at the house wasn't your fault. I don't think any different of you, you understand me." Jack nodded his head as he was looking at his feet. "Jack, hey look at me." I say, Jack look's up. He has tears in his eyes. I want to cry my self, it hurts me to see Jackie so said, and hurt. "How many?" I ask, it's a simple quistion, and he know's what I mean. He doesn't say anything, just holds up one finger. "Okay." With out any worning Jack hugged me. He almost knocked me off the bed when he did it so fast and hard. He was sobbing in my chest, my shirt getting wet. He just hug him back and rub his back. It's going to be hard, and rough, with the nightmares. But as long as I'm there for him, I'm sure he'll be okay. Given time. But first thing in the morning, I'm taking him to the doctor to get checked out. And I don't care how much of a fight Jackie put's out. He's going to go no matter what. But for right now, I'm just going to stay here, and let little Jackie cry, and get it all out.

-The End-

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up. I had writers block. But I finally got it out, I hope everyone like's it. I've never done first person before so I hope it's not that bad. Tell him if I did good. So long.


End file.
